The Call
by Wilma Wonka
Summary: Quinn's blood suddenly went cold, and she was struck speechless. She sat up as million thoughts went though her head at once. Faberry


AN: I know, I know. People have done this prompt before. Don't kill me, I just wanted to put my own spin on it.

* * *

><p>It was around 8 at night when the call came in. Quinn was sitting on her bed, books spread all around her, quietly studying. She was just about to flip a page in her algebra textbook when her phone started to ring. She quickly picked up. Finn's name was blinking on the screen, and she only hesitated a moment before pressing accept and putting the phone up to her ear.<p>

"Hello?"

"Quinn, I need girl advice." Quinn sighed quietly to herself, wondering what it was this time. She should be insulted that her ex-boyfriend was calling her for dating advice, but she just didn't care anymore.

"What do you need, Finn?" she said, rolling her eyes and leaning against the headboard on her bed.

"It's about Rachel" Finn said softly. A small ping of jealousy coursed though Quinn, but she choose to ignore it.

"Of course it is" she muttered to herself. "How can I help?"

"So…A few days ago, I kind of…asked Rachel to marry me." Quinn's blood suddenly went cold, and she was struck speechless. She sat up as million thoughts went though her head at once. She forced herself to calm down.

"So what's the problem?" she said, gripping the phone tight.

"Its been three days and she hasn't given me an answer. I'm worried that she'll reject me. What can I do to make her say yes?" He said, worry evident in his voice. Quinn took a deep breath.

"This is a huge decision. Be patient. If you push her, she will say no." Quinn said, trying to be calm. All that was going though her head was _This is a huge mistake_ and _how could Rachel say yes. Please don't say yes._

Finn sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess I'll just have to wait it out. Thanks Quinn." She muttered her goodbye and softly put the phone on her bed. She ran her fingers though her hair, making a million reasons on why Rachel should say no in her head. _Why should I even care so much?_ She though to herself. A small voice in the back of her head answered for her. _Because you're in love._ The shock of her thoughts made her heart stop, and then redouble its efforts a second later. It seemed like all the breath was knocked out of her chest.

It all begin to make scene. Why she treated Rachel the way she did. Why she felt so jealous when Rachel and Finn started dating. Only one though crossed her mine. _What should I do now?_

The answer came easily. With out even thinking, she sprang up from her bed. Looking outside, she noticed it was raining hard. Quinn simply went to her closet, thought on her thickest hoodie, and ran out of her room. Drawing up her hood, she dashed out the door. Not even concerning herself about her car, she started sprinting down the street. The rain had soaked though her hoodie in a matter of seconds, but she did not care. Only one though went though her mine. _I have to see Rachel._

Quinn ran as fast as she could down the street, her feel smacking against the wet sidewalk. Rachel's house was only a couple blocks away. As she ran, she constantly had to wipe water from her face. She could hear thunder in the distance. After what seemed like an eternity of running, Quinn finally stopped. She was out of breath and soaking wet. The rain was pattering all around her. She could hear another roll of thunder in the background. Not worrying about what she was going to say, she marched up to the door and rang the doorbell.

After a few seconds, the boor opened. It was like a scene of heaven. The light coming from inside the house shone around Rachel like she was a goddess. When she noticed who rang her doorbell, a look of confusion came across her face.

"Quinn?" She said softly.

"Rachel, please say no." Quinn begged, slightly out of breath.

"Quinn, what are you-?"

"I know. I know Finn asked you to marry him. Please say no." A few tense seconds past, the only sound being the rain and Quinn's hard breathing. Finally, Rachel side and leaned against the doorway, crossing her arms.

"Why Quinn? Why should I reject Finn's marriage proposal? What possible reasoning could you have to ask that of me?" Rachel questions, anger in her voice. There was a few more seconds of tense silence, when Rachel threw up her hands, gave a loud sigh and turned to go back inside.

"It would ruin your dream. You would never be happy, Rachel." Quinn said it soft, but with confidence. Rachel turned around, an unreadable expression on her face. Quinn sighed. "You know it's true. Finn would never let you go to New York. He would guilt trip you into staying, and you would never be on Broadway.".

Rachel looked down at her shoes, trying not to look at Quinn. "He loves me. I might never get that ever again. I know I am a very hard person to like, and this might be my only opportunity to marry." She said sadly.

"What if I said there was a person who would follow you to New York?" Quinn said desperately, taking a step towards Rachel. "What if I said that they would treat you better then Finn ever has?" Rachel looked up at her, confusion etched on her face. Quinn took a deep breath and stared deep into Rachel's eyes, preparing her self for what she was going to say.

"What if I said I loved you with all my heart?" Quinn said in a soft shaky voice. Realization dawned on Rachel's face. She stared in wonder at Quinn.

"You…you love me?" She asked in a small voice, afraid that saying it any louder would suddenly make it untrue. Quinn just nodded and looked at the ground.

"I know it doesn't make any sense. I was a bitch to you, and I am so sorry for that. I know you will probably never forgive me, but I love you." Quinn brought her head up and took a step towards Rachel. She took her hand and brought it up to her lips, kissing it lightly. "I only figured it out fifteen minutes ago, but this is the only thing that makes sense in my life, as weird as it sounds."

Rachel stared at Quinn, thinking deeply. After a few seconds of silence, Quinn started to panic. She dropped Rachel's hand, and started to back up. "God this was a stupid idea. I'm so sorry Rachel. I'll…I'll leave." Quinn turned around and started walking out of Rachel's yard and in to the downpour. It only took a couple of seconds for Rachel to react.

"Quinn! Quinn, wait!" she yelled desperately to the retreating form. She begin to run after her. She caught up to her at the edge if the side walk. Rachel quickly spun Quinn around, and cupped her cheek. With her other hand, she brushed the hood off her head and tangled her fingers into the wet blonde locks. Quinn's hands immediately encircled Rachel's waist, pulling her closer. They stared into each others eyes, looking for any sign of reluctance. When Rachel found none, she crashed her lips to Quinn's in a fierce lips.

A flash of light went though her eyes as she tasted the sweet rain on Quinn's lips. Rachel realized, in that moment, there was no were else she would rather be then in Quinn's arms. After a few moments, they pulled apart, and rested their foreheads together. The rain still continued to fall around them, both of them now soaked though.

"I'll say no, Quinn. I cannot accept his proposal now, knowing the girl that I am in love with loves me back." Rachel said softly, looking deep into Quinn's eyes.

"Good." Quinn said simply, and proceeded to kiss Rachel once more.

* * *

><p>AN: Woot! Sooo if you would be so kind as to review, I would appreciate it. Constructive criticism appreciated. And everyone thank my girlfriend for editing this for me!<p> 


End file.
